The power in one
by Liz-Li
Summary: A great power was trapped in six stones, now as time pass by every stone has it’s own owner, all except one. Now it’s time for the last stone to get it’s owner, before it’s too late, a great evil is approaching and the six stones have to get toget
1. A hard past

Hi!!! This is my second fanfic and I know I haven't finished the other but I had this idea a while ago and I had to write it, I hope you give this story a chance, is short because it's just the introduction but I promise the others chapters are going to be larger ok???? Well let's start.

Summary: A great power was trapped in six stones, now as time pass by every stone has it's own owner, all except one. Now it's time for the last stone to get it's owner, before it's too late, a great evil is approaching and the six stones have to get together or the world is in deep trouble. SS

Disclaimer: The characters of CCS are not mine, they are property of CLAMP!!! I hope I don't have to do this always, it's tiring

" " I'm talking!!!

' ' I'm thinking!!!

( ) The author shares his thoughts

***** Change of place or scene

The power in one 

Every story has a beginning, a prologue or to put it in simple terms, where the problem began

There was this really great magician who had a lot of powers, of course that with this comes a lot of enemies that feel jealously or that want power, of course we have the good side and the bad side, this magician was in the good side of course

His power was used against evil or how we call him against Reiku, he is pure evil and he's strong, really strong, he and our great magician called Clow, fought for, well power, he wanted his power and Clow didn't wanted him to have it

After a lot of effort Clow trapped Reiku in another dimension, but of course this was only temporal, Clow knew that Reiku could escape, but he was weak, he needed time

Clow decided to divide his power in six parts,  or more like in six stones, since Clow could see the future, he knew the perfect candidates for each stone, and he made sure that the stones could recognize each owner 

So Clow died and hide the stones for four hundred years, that was the time when Reiku was going to get to his full power and well. it was time for us to fight

Power is something everyone want, and what they do to get it is just. well sick, lies and more lies that's how they get what they want and I never realized it until it was too late

Pink and green go together in a fight against the greatest evil, two powers joined as one, two hearts joined as one, two souls completing each other.  

That's how this thing goes, she fooled me, she fooled us and in the end she only fooled herself, I'm not making sense right?

'Things can't get worse right? everything is so messed up, I hate her for doing this, I hate her for make me believe her, but specially I hate her because she gave her life for me'

*******************************************

A young man was  leaning against the wall of the balcony, looking at the bright stars that were dancing in the sky, he felt betrayed and his heart hurt a lot but there was nothing he could do, he thought himself as a fool, he put his friends in danger and only because of her

"Hi" a girl said from the door of the balcony

"Hey" he said sadly, he wanted to be alone but well, she wasn't going to leave him be

The girl sat beside him "How are you holding up?" she asked him really worried, he was really hurt and she knew that, she could see it in his eyes

The boy shrugged "How do you want me to hold up?" he said almost snapping at her

"I'm really sorry" the girl said, she was telling him that not because she asked him that, but because of his loose

Syaoran didn't said anything he kept gazing at the stars, wishing he was one of them, he knew Meiling care about him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk, the pain was still fresh in his heart and he didn't know how to fight it

*******************************************

Meiling walked into a room and sighed, Syaoran was closing himself and she didn't like it

"Problems in wonderland?" a male voice told her

"Shut up" she said annoyed

"Ouch" the voice said "that hurts, so tell me what happened" the boy told her

Meiling rubbed her eyes "he's closing himself, he won't talk to me" she said

"The fact that he was betrayed and he lost the person he loved, all in the same day, have a lot to do" the boy said

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you Josh" Meiling said really annoyed, sometimes he wondered if he hated her

Josh looked at her sadly but didn't say anything, he knew that Syaoran was sad, he only hopped that Meiling understood, he didn't like to see her sad, when Meiling turned to see him he changed his face to a playful grin "Want some cake?" he asked

"I don't have anything better to do" she said and followed Josh to the kitchen

*******************************************

"Change one life, change all" a male voice whispered "poor little wolf, betrayed by who he loved" said sarcastically "but she had to go and ruin everything right??" he said annoyed "I hope you two do better than that" he said threateningly 

"Of course master" another male said bowing before the first male

"You better" the male voice said "News?" he asked to a girl that walked up to him and bowed

"She escaped" said the girl almost afraid

The man sighed and put his hand in the girls head "Don't you worry my darling, she has to appear I don't blame you" he said

The girl breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks my lord" she said

"She can't escape forever can she?" the voice asked 

"No" both persons said

"So, go on keep working and I will make sure you're rewarded for what you're doing" the voice said

The two persons bowed again and disappeared

"Run all you want my dear cherry blossom, you can't escape me" the voice whispered to the winds

And in a plane a girl with emerald eyes trembled 'you can't find me' she thought almost desperate ' I'm safe here' she thought before falling in a troubled sleep

*******************************************

She was running from her so called family and friends

"No please" she kept saying herself

She looked ahead and stopped a pair of gray and green eyes were looking at her "You are meant for this" a voice told her

She shook her head "I'm not, leave me alone!!!" she screamed

The voice laughed "You can't run from this" it told her

She fell on her knees "Please" she told the voice

Her family and friends were surrounding her, all of them were trying to hurt her, the persons she thought that loved her were trying to kill her

She knew what was going to happen know, arms were going to grab her and an immense pain was going to surround her

She saw the same eyes and the same arms reaching for her, then everything became blurry and she stood in front of five people all of them whispering her name, calling her and before she walked towards them she heard a lot of screaming and she felt pain in her body

She collapsed because of the pain and she put her hands in her heart "Help me" a male voice started to whisper

And just like that a pair of green eyes opened suddenly, breathing hard and looking around, she was in the same plane and people were looking at her weirdly, she stood up and went to the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw something different in her

'what was that?' she asked herself, she still felt the pain in her chest, but it wasn't like before, it was fading slowly and she heard it again the same whisper "Help me"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the introduction, like it?? Hate it?? Tell me ok???

Please send reviews I need 5 reviews for the next chapter, I know that I shouldn't ask for them like that but I need to know that someone is reading this so. well I accept all kind of reviews just don't be too hard on me oki??? Well that's all!!!

Please review!!! (Remember 5 reviews oki???)


	2. New World

Hi again!!! Happy Valentine's day to everyone I hope you're happy with you're friend or loved ones, I got really sick and I should be in bed but I wanted to have this posted today so… Well I want to thank…

sweet-captor

MagicKnightNancy

Apple Pie 

Bex Drake

Sakura-crystal

Thanx for your reviews and comments, I hope you sep reading oki???

" " I'm talking!!!

' ' I'm thinking!!!

( ) The author shares his thoughts

***** Change of place or scene

The power in one 

It was morning and a girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes was walking around the airport, she looked lost and really tired

She sat on a bent and tried to fight back the tears that were treating to fall

"What am I going to do now???" she asked herself putting her hands in her face

Then she saw a girl that was walking towards her, the girl stood in front of her with a weird look "Hi… you look kind of lost, are you ok?" the girl asked

The first girl looked startled, not everyday a strange comes to you asking if you were ok

"Well… I'm not sure" she said

The other girl sat beside her "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" she said extending her hand

The other girl wasn't sure of what to do but she was polite "I'm Sakura" she said, she didn't tell Tomoyo her last name because she wasn't sure if she could trust her

Tomoyo smiled a little "You look like a runaway kind of girl, and I'm not going to ask if you are because we just met but… do you have a place to stay?" she asked, she didn't knew why, but she had the urge to help this girl, she was waiting for her boyfriend when she saw Sakura walking like a lost little girl

Sakura shook her head unsure of what to do

"Well if you want… you can stay with me for a while, I live with some friends of mine… but I think they are going to be ok with this" Tomoyo told her 'well maybe not Syaoran and Kya but… Meiling can handle them'

"I don't want to be a burden" Sakura said honestly "and I don't have a lot of money to pay…" 

Tomoyo move her hand "don't worry" she said helping Sakura to stand up "you don't need to pay me"

Sakura wasn't so sure about this, what if it was a trap from him? Maybe she was being just paranoid but… well she had a rough year

Tomoyo saw her insecurity and she hold Sakura's hand "it's ok"

Sakura saw the sincerity in Tomoyo's eyes and for some weird reason she felt that she could trust her "Ok" she said a little shyly 

Tomoyo smiled and helped Sakura with her bags "we just have to find my boyfriend and we're off" 'I hope I'm doing the right thing' 

***************************************

A boy with dark blue eyes was looking for his girlfriend and he was about to panic when he saw her walking with another girl that he didn't knew, he ran to her and hugged her

"Tomoyo you scared me" he said hugging her with all his life… for a moment he thought that maybe Reiku had gotten her

"I'm ok Eriol I just helped someone" she said looking at him, he caught her meaning and looked at the girl 

"Sorry about that, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa" he said nicely

"I'm Sakura" she said shyly, this two looked so in love

Eriol looked at the girl, she looked lost and it looked as if she had a rough life, then she saw her bags and she saw that Tomoyo was carrying one of them, she looked at Tomoyo almost warningly

"Syaoran…" he simply said

Tomoyo shook her head "Meiling can handle him I had to do it" she honestly said

Eriol looked at hir girlfriend confused, he shook his head and hugged Tomoyo, he knew that Tomoyo was going to explain everything to him later

Sakura looked at them confused 'Syaoran? What does that mean' she thought, she was starting to regret coming with Tomoyo but she didn't had anywhere to go

***************************************

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura entered to the apartment

"Look before anything happens…" Eriol started to say but a voice interrupted him

"Guys you were supposed to be here an hour ago I was starting to…" a green eyed boy started to say but he stopped when he looked at Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo

"Sorry I didn't knew we had visitors… I'm Josh" the boy said extending his hand

"I'm Sakura" Sakura said taking his hand

Josh gave Tomoyo and Eriol a weird look "Can we talk?" he asked them

They nodded and went to another room "Oh, get yourself comfortable please" Tomoyo told Sakura, she nodded and they left

"Great" Sakura mumbled and sat

The door of the apartment opened again and a boy with amber colored eyes and messy chestnut colored hair entered dropping a green bag in the floor "Stupid girls" he whispered

He felt some eyes on him and turned around and he found himself staring at a pair of emerald eyes "Who are you?" he asked her coldly

Sakura flinched at his tone "I'm Sakura, I came with Eriol and Tomoyo" she said trying to avoid his penetrating gaze

"Did she?" he asked her looking at Josh, Tomoyo and Eriol which were leaving the room were they were talking

Tomoyo gulped "Hi Syaoran" she said almost afraid

Sakura looked at them really confused 'maybe I shouldn't have come' she thought

"Go back in there, we have to talk" Syaoran told them and went into the room, Tomoyo and Eriol followed him, Josh only shook his head

Syaoran closed the door, Sakura almost felt sorry for them, this Syaoran dude looked really mean

"So where are you from?" Josh asked her sitting beside her

"From England" Sakura told him trying not to look at the room where Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran where

"Cool!!! I heard it's really cold, do you know Harry Potter?" Josh asked her with a smile

Sakura laughed "only from the movie" she told him

"Oh I thought he actually lived there you know, I was hoping that when I go there I could look for him and ask him a few things" Josh told her really disappointed

"Sorry" Sakura told him with a laugh, she didn't thought that people believed that Harry Potter actually lived 

***************************************

"What were you thinking?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and Eriol really angry

"Let me explain…" Eriol tried to tell him, but Syaoran was about to explode

"No!!! don't you get it, we said no more and you go around breaking the rules, what are you going to do if something happens to her??? She's and innocent girl" Syaoran told Eriol

Tomoyo sighed "We know but she looks really lost, don't you see it, she needs a friend" Tomoyo tried to reason with him but he was angry and they could see that he was scared too 

"Look Tomoyo, I know that you like to help people, but now it's not the right moment, please understand" Syaoran told her, almost begging 

Tomoyo sighed "I'm going to look for another place for her" 

Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief "Thanks" he told her and hugged her, he couldn't bare another loss, not even when he felt something weird from that girl, he knew that there was something special about her but he didn't wanted to deal with another dead

***************************************

Josh was trying to make some conversation with Sakura when 3 people arrived

"Hi guys this is Sakura" Josh told them with a smile

Meiling smiled at Sakura while the other two looked bored

"I'm Meiling" she said smiling

Meiling then glared at the girl that was glaring at Sakura, the girl rolled her eyes "I'm Kya" she said Sakura noticed that her eyes were between red and green, they were weird

"I'm Rei" the last boy said, he had the same eyes that the girl had, but they were darker

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said trying to be friendly

"Whatever" Kya said "Where's Syaoran?" she asked looking at Josh with a bored expression

Josh glared at her "With Tomoyo and Eriol" 

Kya nodded and went into one of the rooms, Rei followed her

Josh and Meiling rolled their eyes "Don't mind her, she's a bitch" Meiling told Sakura sitting beside her

"So I can see" Sakura told them

"So… mind to explain?" Meiling told Josh

He was about to answer when Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran appeared "Hi Mei I didn't knew you had arrived" Eriol told her

Syaoran looked around "Where's Rei and Kya?" he asked Josh

He shrugged "In their room, she was all bitchy so…" he told him

Syaoran sighed "I need air" he told them and he went to the door

Meiling looked sadly at him and then she looked at Josh "I know" he told her

Sakura looked at them weirdly, they had secrets, but so did she…

***************************************

Sakura was trying to sleep but the same nightmare was haunting her…

She was running again from them

"Not again… please" she almost screamed

She looked ahead and stopped and the same pair of eyes were looking at her "You're mine!!!" a voice told her

She shook her head "I'm not, leave me alone!!!" she screamed

The voice laughed "Run all you want cheery blossom I'm going to find you" it told her

She looked around "Leave me alone, you hurt me enough!!!"

All of them surrounded her again, all reaching for her and they almost got her…

She wasn't sure if the same thing was going to happened, the last time the dream was different, she started to breathe really fast

She saw the same eyes and the same arms reaching for her, but something unexpected happened again, a pink light emerged from her body and the arms got away from her and something screamed, she felt warm inside her body and the last thing she saw was a green light heading towards her

Sakura woke up sweating and breathing hard 'ok this is getting weird' she told herself, the dream wasn't ending like always, it didn't ended with the pain and the blooded images, something was going on with her but she didn't knew what it was

And across her room a boy with amber eyes woke up breathing hard and feeling weak 'that dream, that pink' he thought before fainting from weakness

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that's chapter 2 I hope you liked it and I know is short but again I'm really sick L so…

Well I hope you review, remember 5 reviews for the next chapter ok????

And if you have any idea or things like that please send them to me oki???? Well that's all see you next chapter!!!!!


End file.
